Gangasta's Paradise
by NaItOIkI
Summary: Blood. Drugs. Betrayal. Money. Power. Five words that describe the underground system of Tokyo, Japan. Four clans that have been in a war that has lasted centuries, altering the lives of all around them...alliances and betrayals are made...will it ever en


Ch. one

Money and the Power...

Blood. Drugs. Betrayal. Money. Power.

That is what describes the underground system of Tokyo. There are four major drug lords that rule the domain of the city. Seto Higurashi of the Phoenix clan in the East. InuTashio Sohma of the Dragons in the West.

Naraku Yamaguchi of the Bloods in the North. Akito Wattanabe of the Lycans in the South. These four raged in a battle that has been going on for centuries, if one was to ask how it got started, no one would be able to answer...for the fact that not a soul knows how it began... or who started it...all they know is that...it just did.

But...one thing that they do know is when it began...the year 1405...everyone was celebrating the New Year. The four clans gathered together every year on this day to celebrate the peace and unity that went on between the four lands...but on that fateful night...everything changed.

_**1405 New Years Day...Edo, Japan...**_

_It was a mere 10 minutes before the fireworks were to take off and the children of lands were playing around in their new kimonos, awaiting the magical appearance of the colors that would soon explode into the night sky. The atmosphere was active, cheerful, full of people drinking sake toasting to a plentiful harvest and the conquering of the rogues that threatened to disturb the peaceful life they lived. But then suddenly...a cry was heard..._

"_MURDER! MURDER IN THE MAIN HALL!" a man yelled as he came out a torch in hand...the whole crowd went silent...the four lords ran into the main hall to find a beautiful young woman covered in blood...her kimono torn and ripped in random places...a thin line that went from under her chin went down and curved around to the other side of her throat. Blood seeping out of the wound and continued to send thick ripples into the pool of blood surrounding her petite form_.

"_S-Sakura...th-this can not be..." the lord choked out as he kneeled down at his loves side held her head to his chest cradling it ever so gently..."SAKURA!" the man yelled as he felt anger and sadness boil inside him..._

"_I want to know...who **did **this!" he seethed as he narrowed his eyes...ignoring the mournful cries of the women and the gasps of the men around him. A soldier suddenly came running...apparently out of breath...and gasped out between breaths. _

"_Milord...a dagger... has been... found..." he handed the crimson soaked blade to the distressed lord.._

_He took the blade and wiped every inch of blood off that he could with his sleeve...and their perfectly engraved into the handle...was a crescent moon_ _perfectly carved into the handle...and then a dragon etched on the blade...his eyes widened at the realization..._

_Laying the dead body of his wife gently back down onto the bloodstained ground...he shakily stood up..._

"_You!...you did this!" he snarled as he pointed his finger at the startled dog demon..._

"_You killed her you bastard!" " you sent one of your men to kill her..." the lords eyes glowing red..._

"_Nonsense! Why would I go and kill her! I have no reason too!" the dog demon seethed..._

" _To-to-...to get revenge! Yes...revenge on something...something you believe I did."_

" _what REVENGE! I have no need for it!" the demon growled...his anger rising..."and how do you know that it wasn't **planted**!" silence stood heavy in the room...all waiting...wanting to know what would happen next._

" _Yamaguchi - San...the dagger was found...in Higurashi-San's room" Hattori Higurashi went stone cold...his heart skipped a beat..."THIS IS NONSENSE!" he bellowed..."why would I want to frame Hiro and further more why would I want to kill your wife!"...the Yamaguchi shook with anger...his eyes murderous and his tone deadly..."Hiro Sohma...and Hattori Higurashi...from this moment on...**we** **no longer** have an **alliance**.."_

_And then the fireworks went off...signaling the end of an alliance..and the beginning of a war. Amazing the things that can happen in such little a time._


End file.
